19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Joshua Duggar (September 26, 2008 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Michael, Marcus & Mason (sons) Mackynzie, Meredith & Maryella (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Michael Keller (father) Suzette Keller (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Daniel, Nathan & David (brothers) Esther, Rebekah, Priscilla & Susanna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 19 biological nephews & nieces Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 11 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Anna Renee Duggar (née Keller) (born June 23, 1988) is the fifth child and fourth daughter of Michael Keller and Suzette Keller. She is the sister of Esther Schrader, Rebekah Hunt, Daniel Keller, Priscilla Waller, Susanna Bridges, Nathan Keller and David Keller. She is the wife of Joshua Duggar and the mother of their six children, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith, Mason and Maryella. Early life Anna Renée Keller was born on June 23, 1988, to parents Michael "Mike" and Lillie "Suzette" Keller. She was the couple's fifth child, and they went on to have three more children after Anna. The Kellers raised their children with strict rules, and had weekly 15-minute meetings scheduled for each individual child to talk with his or her parents. Anna was said to be especially close to her younger sister, Susanna, as a child. In 1996 her father, Mike, left his job to minister full-time to inmates, and as Anna grew up she often went with him to work with incarcerated young women. Along with her siblings, Anna was home-schooled, and completed high school at the age of sixteen. After high school, Anna enrolled in an online Christian college program from which she received a degree in early child education. At the age of nineteen, Anna attended a Journey to the Heart with her sister Priscilla, and considers it a life-changing event. Personal life Courtship Anna met Joshua Duggar at a homeschooling convention in 2006. Reportedly, due to the Kellers' strict rules regarding feelings, Anna was not allowed to discuss her feelings for Josh with her siblings, but discussed them with her mother. Shortly after meeting, the two entered a courtship. Their courtship rules were discussed on the 17 Kids and Counting episode "Duggar Dating Rules", and included no physical contact until engagement and no time alone as a couple until marriage. Engagement Two years later, on Anna's 20th birthday, Josh proposed, and Anna accepted. This proposal was featured on the 17 Kids and Counting episode "Josh Gets Engaged". Marriage On September 26, 2008, Anna and Josh were married at Buford Grove Baptist Church in Hillard, Florida. They shared their first kiss during the wedding, and vowed to leave the number of children they would have "up to God". The couple moved back to Josh's hometown of Springdale, Arkansas, where Anna assisted Josh in running his used car lot. Motherhood On April 13, 2009, Anna and Josh announced that they were expecting their first child. On June 15, 2009, they appeared on the Today Show, where they learned that the child would be a girl. On October 8, 2009, Mackynzie Renée was born in the couple's home. She weighed 8 pounds and was 19 ½ inches long. In mid 2010, Anna and Josh got pregnant again, but the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. The child's gender is not known. On November 11, 2010, Anna and Josh announced that they were expecting their second child, who was due June 19, 2011. On March 14, 2011, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting a boy. On June 15, 2011, Michael James was born in his parents' home. He weighed 8 pounds and 5 ounces. On March 11, 2013, Anna and Josh announced that they were expecting their third child. On April 1, 2013, they announced that they were expecting another boy. On June 2, 2013, Marcus Anthony was born at the home of a nearby midwife. He weighed 9 pounds and 3 ounces. On December 3, 2014, Anna and Josh announced that they were expecting their fourth child. On March 3, 2015, they announced that the child would be another girl. On July 16, 2015, Meredith Grace was born, in another Arkansas home the couple had recently moved into. She weighed 7 pounds and 14 ounces. On March 17, 2017, Anna and Josh announced that they were expecting their fifth child, another son. On September 12, 2017, Mason Garrett was born at 1:20 am. He weighed nine pounds and one ounce and was 22 inches long. On April 26, 2019, Anna and Josh announced that they are expecting their sixth child, due in the Fall. On June 20, 2019, they announced that they are having a girl. On November 27, 2019, Maryella Hope was born at 9:12 a.m. She weighed eight pounds 2 ounces and was 20.5 inches long. Gallery JoshAnna-Engaged.jpg|Josh proposes to Anna. JoshAnna-Married.jpg|Just married. JoshAnna-Mackynzie.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Mackynzie. JoshAnna-Michael.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie and baby Michael. JoshAnna-Marcus.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Marcus. JoshAnna-Meredith.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Meredith JoshAnna-Mason.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith and baby Mason. JoshAnna-Family2017.jpg|The Duggar family in 2017. Anna-2018.png|Anna in 2018. JoshAnna-Pregnant6.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #6. JoshAnna-GenderReveal6.jpg|It's a girl. Anna-October19.jpg|Anna in October 2019. MaryellaDuggar.jpg|Welcome baby Maryella. Category:Duggars Category:In-Laws Category:Parents Category:Married